Unthreatened
by naybaybay
Summary: Based off the promo for 5x21 "The Squab and the Quail". T rating for language.


**Oh my gosh, all the damn worry and people getting mad at Beckett, or concerned about Caskett was doing in my head in. So I had to write this. It's just short, and it's written episode-style. And ends in a Castle-esque, slightly off the wall, comical way. So I won't be continuing it. But I hope you enjoy it :)**

**Peace and love, **

**Renee. **

...

Eric Vaughn was under threat of being killed, and not just by the notorious gang leader who had ordered the hit on him.

Now that he had spent a few days under the protection of the NYPD, and more specifically, under the watchful and attentive eye of Detective Kate Beckett, Castle had begun to develop his own murderous bloodlust for the annoyingly attractive, charming billionaire.

To say he was relieved when they finally caught the perp would be an understatement. It was not usual for Castle to feel threatened by another man, because, usually there was no reason to be.

Now that they were done, and Eric Vaughn would finally be out of their lives, Castle almost felt like throwing a celebratory party.

That was until-

"Detective, could I have you for a moment?"

_No, you cannot have her!_ Castle thought to himself as he watched Beckett nod and stand from the break room table, leaving the room with the better version of himself.

Eric lead Kate to the end of the corridor and placed a hand on her arm to still her in her purposeful stride.

Kate looked up at him expectantly, a patient and open expression painted on her face.

"Detective, I just wanted to thank you for looking out for me this week. If it weren't for you, there's no doubt in my mind I'd be at the bottom of the Hudson river right now, or worse."

"I was just doing my job", Kate shrugged, but she had a pleased smile on her face.

"Well, you do it wonderfully", Eric took a breath. "In fact, I think your level of expertise is wasted here. I have friends in the government, very high up friends who would love to have you working for them, in personal protection. The pay is excellent, and we're talking governors here, heck, maybe even the president."

"Oh I think that's a bit of a reach", Kate chuckled, shaking her head.

Eric laughed along with her. "Well, maybe. But I know you could do anything you wanted to. With your drive, and your commitment, your passion... and beauty."

He stepped closer into her personal space and she sighed slightly as heat and a delicious cologne wafted off him.

"Eric", Kate warned in a unconvincing voice.

"Kate. What if I offered you a job myself? As my own bodyguard. The pay mightn't be what presidents would pay but it'd certainly be better than what you're getting now."

Kate shivered.

"I could offer you so much more than what you're getting now, and I'm not just talking about the money..."

He leaned into her and Kate's eyes flickered shut as she breathed in his commanding scent.

_Shit, what was she doing? _

Just as his bottom lip came into contact with hers she pushed him back, pulling her own face away from his.

Eric looked at her, not so much wounded, as curious.

Kate exhaled softly. "You know, I knew a man like you once. He was rich and charming and handsome, and he knew all the right things to say and do to get women to fall at his feet. And he too, tried to do what you're trying to do to me now."

She shook her head. "And although I knew quite a bit about him, he knew nothing about me, and I had so much of myself that I was protecting, and I wasn't willing to share any part of that with some random guy, even if he was extremely charming", Kate stopped to bite down a grin. "Then he followed me for four years, giving him the opportunity to learn all of my secrets, but what's kind of amazing, is that the more he found out about me, the more I wanted to share with him. And then there was a day when I realized I didn't want to protect myself anymore. Not from him, anyway."

Eric hummed, still not looking particularly deterred. "I guess I kind of assumed you and Castle had something going on. But, I have a reputation of changing women's minds. I thought if what the two of you had wasn't a hundred per cent serious, I might be able to… turn your head."

Kate laughed to herself. "You know what, I appreciate your effort. And, maybe if it weren't Castle, I might be tempted. But it is Castle. And it's Castle only", she looked deep into his eyes, making sure he got the message loud and clear.

Eric gave her his most smoldering look yet. "He is a very, very lucky man."

"Yeah, well…He's also a very, very good man."

Eric's demeanor wavered, his dashing smile slipping slightly. "Good bye Detective", Eric extended his hand to Kate. She waited a moment before slipping her own palm into his and giving it a gentle shake. He grasped it tighter for a moment and Kate quickly withdrew.

Eric bit the inside of his jaw, clearly wounded now.

She watched him leave - he'd get over it, later, with a call-girl from an exclusive line and a ridiculously expensive bottle of vodka.

She turned around and couldn't stop an eye roll when she saw that Castle was hiding behind the doorframe of the interrogation room closest to her.

"You can come out now Castle", she said in an exasperated tone.

He stepped out into the corridor, wearing a sheepish expression."Hi", he smiled, trying to act casual, trying to act like he hadn't seen anything.

"Me only, huh?" He asked her, a slightly cocky half-grin on his face.

"You heard that", Kate stated, more than actually asking.

"I did, and I must say I am…very humbled."

"You are?" Kate bit her lip.

"Yes. The fact that you chose me, and that when presented with an alternative to me, probably a better alternative to me, you still choose me."

"There aren't any other choices… not for me. When it comes to you, I don't have a choice. It's not just that I don't want to be with any one else, it's that I actually can't."

Castle tilted his head, his lips pursed. "But still, you _don't_ want to be with any one else though?"

Kate's mouth twisted into a smile. "Think back, Castle. You know the answer… I just want you."

Castle's eyes lit up with affection. He grinned, in realization that there was never any reason for him to feel threatened.

"Let's go home, Kate. I feel I have something to prove tonight."

"Oh really? I kinda like the sound of that", Kate grinned, her tongue poking out between her teeth.

Castle chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist.

The walked the length of the corridor, just before they boarded the elevator Kate extracted herself from his hold to press the "down" button.

"Castle, you should know, our lips hardly touched, and I pulled back as soon as I knew what he was doing."

Castle nodded with a soft smile on his face, pushing her gently into the elevator.

Just as the doors were closing on them was when realization dawned.

"You KISSED?!"


End file.
